ABSURDA REALIDAD LA MÍA, PERO ES MÍA
by Kyra Arissa
Summary: Su vida dio un vuelco al verse a sí misma, nunca fue buena para las matemáticas. De las seis dimensiones cayo justo allí, no quiere volver a verlo, y nunca haber estado en ese lugar. Sí, todo empezó allí, aprendió no volver a estar entre una falla mecánica de viaje a otras dimensiones. - ¿Dónde estarás?.
1. Capítulo 1

**ABSURDA REALIDAD LA MÍA, PERO ES** **MÍA**

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Inuyasha y La corda de oro no me pertenecen

ADVERTENCIA: A principio no hay mucha acción como en toda historia larga.

No describiré, como son los mundos paralelos al que visitara Aome, pero si mencionare que tipo de seres los habitan. Lo de los mundos se los dejo a su imaginación.

PROLOGO

Él se encontraba desayunando leyendo el correo, entonces ahí estaba la carta de ella.

Para: Yunoki Asuma.

En verdad lo siento, sé que no me perdonaras esto, pero no puedo casarme contigo, su recuerdo me tiene presa, quise olvidarle, lo sabes bien. Te quiero, pero no como quisieras.

El esta allá esperándome lo presiento, sé que me hizo daño, que no me acepta, que lo máximo a lo que puedo aspirar es ser su amiga y lo acepto así.

Adiós mi querido amigo, todo empezó por ti.

El simplemente sonrió, pues ya lo esperaba, por ello también el envió una carta.

Como olvidar ese día, yo fui quien te llevo ahí, de haber sabido que el experimento saldría así, jamás te hubiera llevado. Porque fue ahí en primer lugar que te perdí. Cuando te traje de vuelta supe que algo no iba bien; te sigo amando. Sé que soy egoísta, sé que trataras de ir con él por ello hice un arreglo a la máquina, porque por primera vez te hare feliz, te llevara de vuelta, lo sé, lo comprobé, y si, él te espera del otro lado se feliz Aome.

Al terminar de leer la carta enviada por el, ella se apresuró al laboratorio, lágrimas de agradecimiento corrían por sus mejías. Y se dijo a si misma ``lo volveré a ver``.

CAPITULO 1

POV. Aome

Yo era una simple muchacha de que estudiaba la carrera de turismo y hotelería, en mis tiempos libres trabajaba de fotógrafa, para ganar dinero. Siendo así, no entiendo como llegue a dar con Yunoki; de hecho si lo recuerdo.

Fin POV Aome

Ella tenía un examen de teoría 1. Eran las 7 am para ser exactos, corría como loca, pues llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, tropezó con alguien en el momento que se disponía a bajar por las gradas del edificio donde vivía; con decir que nunca llego para el examen puesto que el pobre joven cayó de las gradas, y tuvo que llevarlo a un hospital.

Hospital

El joven ya había salido de emergencias, lo llevaron a una habitación a descansar. Ella se encontraba nerviosa, su torpeza no tenía límites, se decía así misma, decidió entrar a la habitación donde él se encontraba a esperar que despertara y así pedir disculpas y rogar que no la denunciase o algo así.

El abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una joven adolescente dormida al lado suyo. Al ver su rostro recordó lo sucedido. Ella lo había empujado de las gradas del segundo piso, y por ello el también no llego a su examen de física avanzada 4.

Al sentir los movimientos del joven ella despertó, y después hizo lo que se propuso.

\- Lo siento mucho, mi torpeza te hizo esto pero por favor perdóname.

La observa y dice - te perdonare cuando me haya curado por completo.

Desde entonces se conocen, él era el vecino del apartamento de al lado, Yunoki Asuma.

Un año después.

Él le comentaba a ella sobre una máquina que estaban creando él y su grupo. Hablaba con respecto a los agujeros de gusano, querían viajar a través del tiempo, llevaban años en el experimento, desde la secundaria. Pronto lo tendrían todo listo.

Le pidió de favor que sacara fotografías y si era posible filmar todo el proceso. Sin imaginar que ocurriría.

Los días transcurrían normales. Se encontraban almorzando en el restaurant cerca de la universidad. Cuando una llamada interrumpió la broma más aburrida que se le ocurrió a Aome, dejo de contarla, mientras un Yunoki contestaba la llamada, luego de un rato colgó y le dijo a ella:

\- vamos llego el momento

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Ahora?...

\- Si, apresúrate. (la tomo de la mano y halo de ella hacia afuera)

Ambos corrían por las calles de Tokio, como alma que lleva el diablo, así lo denomino ella.

Al llegar al laboratorio, los otros se encontraban ahí, Hihara Katsuki, Shimisu Keichi y Hino Kahoko. Empezaron a subir las palancas de electricidad, encendieron la maquina; mientras esto era grabado por Aome.

Todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaban, pero, entonces las luces vacilaron y buscaron con la vista la falla, al encontrarlo, se dieron cuenta que debían abortar, pero Yunoki no estaba decidido a eso, por ello sin pensarlo se dirigió directo al lugar del cable desconectado que era al lado de la máquina. Todos le gritaban que no fuera, que era peligroso, puesto que la electricidad bailaba alrededor de la máquina, Aome vio escandalizada algo que la preocupo pues uno de las descargas de alto voltaje se dirigía directamente hacia Yunoki, al ver que él no se daba cuenta fue hacia el a empujarlo fuera del camino de la carga eléctrica. Hihara que también estaba preocupado, vio el peligro que corrían todos y fue a bajar las palancas de la electricidad.

Todos estaban a salvo, pero algo faltaba, Yunoki fue el primero en mencionar que o quien.

¿Dónde está Aome? Pregunto.

Miraron y buscaron por todo el laboratorio, y no hallaron rastro de ella. Y entonces al mirar hacia la maquina hallaron un prendedor que siempre llevaba puesto Aome en el cabello; más a la izquierda la maquina filmadora que enviarían a observar al otro lado del portal. Entonces dedujeron que la joven se hallaba fuera de su alcance puesto fue ella quien viajo a través del portal creado y no la cámara como debería de haber sido.

Se hallaban preocupados, pues técnicamente habían hecho desaparecer a alguien, que no tenía ni idea de cómo volver pues no tenía conocimientos al respecto, para añadir al caso más problemas se avecinaban, puesto que sus familiares la buscarían y cuando no hallaran rastro de ella, se alarmarían y llamarían a la policía. Yunoki trato de calmarlos, les dijo que debían volver a repetir el experimento y traer de vuelta a Aome. Todos dudaron en hacerlo a principio, pero luego de discutirlo se decidió armar de nuevo la máquina y volver a intentarlo, esta vez Yunoki se ofreció para ir por ella.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inuyasha y La corda de oro no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 2

``CONOCIENDO UN MUNDO DIFERENTE``

Ella se hallaba, desmayada por el impacto que recibió; unas personas de vestimenta extraña la ayudaron a reponerse. Al despertar no reconoció el lugar y al ver a un adolescente observándola como si fuera algo extraño esto la sobresalto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto

\- Mi nombre es Kohaku, ¿y el suyo señorita?

\- Aa..aome. ¿Y este lugar es? Miro a todas partes.

\- Mi hogar, y la de mi hermana Sango - Respondió y se fue, ya que su hermana lo llamaba.

Aome luego de unas horas decidió salir de lo que parecía una tienda de campaña. Al ver todo a su alrededor dedujo que no sabía qué lugar era ese, ya lo había entendido, lo pensó desde que despertó, que debió haber pasado el portal, pues la vestimenta del muchacho no era de las que diariamente se veía usaban las personas de Tokio, pero, lo más extraño aun es que en el pasado tampoco usaban ese tipo de vestuario y creyó que estaba en el futuro. Volvió a observar su entorno, y se dijo ``esto no es el futuro, hay mucha vegetación para serlo, y jamás había visto un cielo con dos soles``.

Escucho que alguien la estaba llamando, vio a una mujer, muy bonita, atlética y vestía igual que el muchacho que vio a un principio; la mujer se acercó a ella y le dijo:

\- ¿Eres Aome verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Ven, debemos alimentarnos. Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la tienda de campaña, esperando que ella la siguiera.

\- Sí - La siguió.

Los tres se encontraban almorzando, el silencio invadió el lugar, nadie se atrevía a romperlo, pero de repente Aome pregunto ``disculpen pero tengo curiosidad de saber ¿qué pueblo es este?``

\- Aome, nosotros somos Sango y Kohaku, mucho gusto, el pueblo se llama Laugthie.

\- Oh.

\- Y dinos Aome, ¿de qué lugar vienes? Pregunto Sango, quien había visto como la muchacha salió impulsada de la nada como si hubiese sido creada de aire y muy rápido.

\- Por qué lo preguntas - Dijo

\- Vi todo no es necesario ocultarlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que vi como llegaste aquí, apareciste de la nada.

\- Yo vengo de Tokio, ummmm - pensó y dijo - del planeta Tierra.

\- Ya lo entiendo. Entonces eres lo que buscan, debemos esconderte.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella no comprendía nada, porque de la nada le dijeron que la estaban buscando; pensó por un momento que quien la buscaba podría ser Yunoki, pero muy poco duro su pensamiento pues los que la buscaban eran seres diferentes, le explicó que ella estaba en una dimensión paralela a su mundo. Como sabía todo aquello, simple la mujer que le hablaba no era humana, era algo parecido pero muy diferente. Entonces la buscaban los FIRES eran una organización algo así como exterminadores de pruebas, de existencias ajenas a Laugthie, así llamaban a ese lugar. Todo indicaba que ellos sabían como regresaría a su origen y creyó ver una esperanza de volver; esperanza que se esfumo, apenas le dijeron que la aniquilarían o seria rata experimental. Aome se dio cuenta que Sango tenía mucha información al respecto y le pregunto cómo lo sabía; Sango le respondió que su hermano y ella fueron parte de un experimento, que alguna vez fue una humana.

Toda esa información la mareo, se encontraba aún más preocupada que antes, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, y sin siquiera ella notarlo sus lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas. Salió de la tienda de campaña y empezó a caminar por una especie de bosque con arboles de hojas rojas, no miro hacia donde se dirigía, llego a un río, que tenía un color muy peculiar, el agua era de un lila transparente, se sentó a la orilla encima de una roca y lloro en silencio.

Sango sabía que debía dejarla estar sola un momento, ella entendía por lo que estaba pasando, solo observo el camino que tomo la muchacha y supo que ella estaría cerca al río solo esperaba que no se acercara mucho, ni bebiera la crishalde, esa agua lila, era de un ser muy traicionero. Mando a Kohaku a espiarla pues debía prevenir, antes que lamentar.

Aome recordaba una y otra vez las razones por el cual se encontraba en un mundo diferente.

Flash back

Ella corría hacia su amigo intentando salvarlo, lo logro él estaba a salvo, pero a ella estaba a punto de darle una de las descargas, entonces se movió rápido, pero para su mala suerte, se encontraba justo un pasito frente al portal y luego fue absorbida, solo logro decir ``Yuno...``.

Fin del flash back

Después de un rato dejo de llorar, tenía que pensar en la forma de volver, y Sango parecía una mujer que sabía mucho más del tema que de lo que le había contado. Ella debía obtener información al respecto, no planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, lo intentaría todo, juro por su apellido que si lo haría. De pronto comenzó a sentir sed, observo el agua lila, y dijo ``será bebible`` supuso que sí, y decidió beber de ella, antes de lograrlo Kohaku la alerto.

\- Si bebes esa agua te ocurrirá algo malo.

\- ¡Kohaku!, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo sorprendida

\- Mi hermana me envió a cuidarla.

\- Oh, ya veo.

\- Señorita Aome regresemos.

\- Kohaku no me digas señorita solo di mi nombre. Aome

\- Está bien, pero regresemos se... Aome.

Mientras tomaban el camino a la campaña él le dio agua para beber. La curiosidad de Aome la venció, y pregunto `` ¿por qué esta agua puedo beber y de la del río no?`` el simplemente respondió `` lo que estabas apunto de beber no era agua, es algo mucho mejor que el agua, pero el dueño de ella te hubiese cobrado por beberla, el costo es una vida etérea, que estoy seguro no le agradaría``. Ella quedo pensativa luego de esa conversación y volvió a inquirir ``acaso tu bebiste de esa agua`` el solo asintió y siguieron andando hasta llegar a la tienda.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 kikio aprece

CAPÍTULO 3 KIKIO

``ESTO DEBE SER UNA ESTÚPIDA BROMA``

Irasue era la madre del príncipe Sesshomaru, luego de que su compañero Inuno Taisho la engañara con una inmunda humana, se hizo cargo del inframundo, era una semidiosa. Puesto que su padre era Tsukiyomi y su madre una Inu Youkay.

Inuno Taisho, después de enamorarse perdidamente de Izayoy, la repugnancia que sentía por los humanos no fue más, y cuando estos empezaron la guerra; el solamente quiso hacer un pacto de paz. El pacto trataba en que uno de los hijos de Inuno se casara con una princesa humana, pero estos no accedieron y propusieron que el heredero Taisho se casara con una sacerdotisa, este no debía tocarla por que debía mantener puro los dones de la doncella.

Inuno accedió a sus peticiones, y dijo que Sesshomaru se casaría con la doncella que eligieran.

Los humanos eligieron a Kikio, era la sacerdotisa con mayor poder, por ello fue elegida, puesto que siendo una mujer poderosa mantendría a raya al heredero, pues si este la hacía enojar solo deberá darse por muerto porque ella lo purificaría.

Los destinados a casarse se conocieron, ambos sabían él porque del matrimonio arreglado. Kikio solo pensaba en alguien en especial ``Inuyasha`` que era el medio hermano de este. Mientras que Sesshomaru la ira lo carcomía por dentro, desde que se enteró del dichoso pacto, tuvo que dejar de cortejar a Kagura, una hermosa demoniza, y la muy resbalosa apenas se enteró del pacto ni siquiera le dejo solucionarlo, se fue a revolcar con otro, todo esto lo superaba y su youki iba incrementando a menudo pasaban las horas en la fiesta de compromiso.

Días antes de la boda, la madre del heredero oyó al respecto de la boda de su único hijo con una humana; no lo pensó dos veces para enviar a la sacerdotisa a otra dimensión. Se mostró a Kikio, y le dijo que la enviaría a otra dimensión para que los estúpidos humanos no se les vuelva a ocurrir unir a su único hijo con una especie repugnante, la sacerdotisa trato de defenderse, pero no lo logro, esta fue enviada a la dimensión en la cual se encontraba Aome.

A causa de ello los humanos volvieron a declarar la guerra a los demonios, ya que su pacto había sido roto.

….

Sango estaba armando una maquina junto a Kohaku, ya que su nueva amiga le había convencido hace varios meses atrás, de que no se diera por vencida, y que debía volver a casa la dimensión a la que pertenecía. La chiquilla le había sacado demasiada información, ella le dijo que había aprendido a armar es tipo de máquinas transportadoras, y que tenía parte de los planos que una vez pertenecieron a su querido padre, nunca tuvo suerte en llegar a armarlo correctamente, por ello se había dado por vencida, ahora Aome le dio valor para intentarlo nuevamente.

En esos meses transcurridos Aome practico mucho el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y defensa, Sango le dijo que debía aprender a sobrevivir en esa dimensión indicándole que los FIRES son lo que los humanos llamarían dioses aunque estos eran muy diferentes a lo que en realidad uno cree de ellos. Tenían la manía de atrapar a humanos para luego jugar con ellos o sino simplemente los tenían de ratas de laboratorio, para ellos casi todo era interesante y merecía ser investigado a fondo, por ello los especímenes humanos eran diseccionados; alguno los hacían beber líquidos para ver con reaccionaba el cuerpo humano con las soluciones, que preparaban.

A menudo debían ir a por piezas faltantes para la máquina, por eso salían al exterior del bosque para poder conseguirlos; siempre teniendo cuidado de no toparse con los FIRES.

Uno de esos días en los que Aome salió a buscar alimentos, vio algo resplandeciente, se acercó a investigar de que se trataba, aunque no debía haberlo hecho su curiosidad fue más que su prudencia. Al llegar al sitio diviso a alguien, de lejos parecía una mujer, y creyó que como estaba todo deshabitado, era una humana que también cayó a esa dimensión; se acercó hacia la mujer y le hablo:

\- Hola. ¿Tú también caíste aquí por accidente?

La mujer, lastimada se levantó del suelo y se dio la vuelta para observar y contestar a quien le estaba hablando. Entonces ambas quedaron mudas de la impresión, al notar que eran idénticas en rostro pero claro que había diferencia en el cabello. Pero eran iguales en lo resto.

Kikio luego de un rato dejo su cara de sorpresa para mostrar uno de incomodidad y dijo ``esto debe ser una estúpida broma`` `` maldita Irasue``.

Aome salió de su estupefacción y al escucharla le dijo ``lo siento pero yo no soy Irasue`` te debes estar confundiendo``. Entonces la sacerdotisa pensó y entendió que siendo esa otra dimensión, la muchacha que se encontraba frente a ella podría ser una réplica suya, aunque descarto aquello pues la muchacha no tenía poderes espirituales, lo supo porque al expandir su reiki no percibió el reiki de nadie.


	4. Chapter 4 regreso a casa

CAPITULO 4

``DE REGRESO A CASA``

\- Kikio, ese es mi nombre - dijo la sacerdotisa.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Kikio? - pregunto – mi nombre es Aome.

\- Estoy bien, eso creo – respondió - ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Laugthie – respondió.

Después Kikio decidió que era hora de desmayarse, Aome no podía llevarla a la tienda de campaña sola, así que la oculto entre los arbustos y salió corriendo a llamar a Sango y Kohaku.

Después de lo ocurrido ya en la tienda Kikio despertó o más bien fingió. Sango la estaba revisando y solo hallo algunos raspones nada de qué preocuparse; solo había algo que la inquietaba y era que esta emane una energía por así decirlo similar a los FIRES pero no igual su cuerpo era la de un humano pero estaba muy segura de que tenía poderes y pensó ``puede ser peligrosa``.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto Kikio

\- Mi nombre es Sango – luego señalo a su hermano diciendo – él es mi hermano Kohaku y ya conoces a Aome. Este lugar se llama Laugthie – respondió, para luego preguntar – ¿de dónde vienes tú?

\- Yo soy del reino del oeste – respondió.

\- ¿Eres una princesa? – pregunto Aome.

\- Me temo que no soy lo que crees – respondió.

\- Seguro tienes hambre, puedes ponerte en pie y venir con nosotros o te traemos la comida aquí si prefieres – dijo Sango amistosamente.

\- No, yo me pondré de pie descuiden – dijo Kikio.

Ya en la cena empezaron la plática. Sango le dijo a Aome que la maquina pronto estaría terminada que solo le faltaba tres piezas para completarla. Este comentario llamo la atención de la sacerdotisa.

\- ¿Qué maquina? – pregunto.

\- Es una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones como un portal – respondió Sango.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes no son de esta dimensión?

\- No, nosotros somos de Japón el planeta es conocido ahí como Tierra – dijo Aome.

\- ¿Tú vienes también de Japón? – inquirió Sango.

\- No, yo soy del Oeste.

\- ¡Aja! vienes de México – dijo Aome.

Este último comentario hizo que a Sango y Kikio les saliera gotitas estilo anime en la cabeza de cada una. Sango pensaba que su amiga a veces ni se enteraba. Estaba claro que la muchacha era de otra dimensión diferente a la suya su ropa y accesorios eran extrañas tanto en la Tierra como en Laugthie.

Una nueva integrante en el grupo, que quería irse con ellas a la Tierra pues no le convenía estar sola en un lugar donde experimentarían con ella como si fuese una rata.

Pasaron 6 meses y todo estaba listo solo esperaban el regreso de Kohaku quien había ido al baño pronto abrirían el portal. Mientras esperaban oyeron una explosión y las tres dijeron en unísono ``Kohaku`` salieron a ver qué pasaba, al salir se encontraron con 2 naves de los FIRES; todo indicaba que las habían encontrado, ellos tenían al muchacho, las tres mujeres estaban preocupadas por él; Sango solo tratada de pensar en cómo salvar a su hermano. Ellas sabían que en algún momento podrían encontrar el escondite y estaban preparadas para cuando sucediese.

En eso Kikio dijo en voz casi inaudible ``debemos pelear`` solo las que estaban a su lado la oyeron y asintieron.

\- 1, 2, 3 ¡AHORA! Gritaron las tres juntas.

Corrieron dando frente a los enemigos; Sango luchaba con un hiraikotsu de metal destrozando una las naves, mientras Kikio con un arco para herir al enemigo a larga distancia; Aome utilizaba una espada láser peleando con el enemigo cuerpo a cuerpo; todo estos artefactos creadas por Sango.

Kohaku se dijo que ya era hora de escapar de las garras de lo FIRES y golpeo a su opresor, presiono un botón de su traje y ya tenía dos armas estilo revolver en sus manos, las cuales disparaban dando en el blanco.

Los FIRES que eran seres poderosos no podían creer lo que ocurría sus ratas estaban luchando, y lo peor para ellos era que no podían controlar las armas que tenían las ratas en su poder; ellos tenían la habilidad de controlar materia a su alrededor tanto negativa como positiva por ello nunca recurrieron a armas. Pero lo que veían sus ojos hicieron que por primera vez se plantearan en usar armas, puesto que estaban perdiendo en contra de lo que ellos llamaban seres inferiores.

Kohaku hizo explotar la segunda nave pronto acabaría la lucha, Sango cayo herida Aome la protegía le los que se acercaban con su espada. En eso el que estaba al mando de las dos naves se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde estaban las dos, se paró 3 metros frente a Aome se sacó el casco que cubría su cabeza y dijo ``morirás``.

Aome quedo pasmada por lo que veían sus ojos ese ser frene a ella no podía ser su amigo, la estaba apuntando con una bola de energía de color azul que salían de sus manos; ella dijo en un susurro ``Yunoki``; cuando el FIRES la iba a atacar, justo a tiempo Kohaku dispro haciendo que el ser fallara en su cometido y quedara con el brazo herido.

Los FIRES se retiraron diciendo que regresarían y acabarían con todo a su paso; en eso Sango que estaba herida indico que ya era hora de irse de ese maldito lugar. Todos asintieron se dirigieron a la tienda cargando a Sango, abrieron un pasaje debajo de la tierra entraron y ahí estaba el portal que los llevaría de regreso a la Tierra.

Sango dio instrucciones para abrir el portal, todos esperaban ir a la Tierra menos una, la sacerdotisa, está ya sabía cómo cambiar el curso del portal, todo estaba a su favor debía aprovecharlo se dijo a si misma; y así abrieron el portal entrado en él.

Continuara...


End file.
